


My Only

by Kiatheinsomniac



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Arno would be a soft dom and you can't change my mind, F/M, Fingering, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, explicit - Freeform, its so filthy i love it, kinky French, so much dirty talk it's art, submissive as fUCK, would i lose my virginity to Arno? absolutely, wrote it while listening to Chase Atlantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatheinsomniac/pseuds/Kiatheinsomniac
Summary: "How could you think that I wouldn't want to sleep with you because you're a virgin?" He hummed as his fingers stroked between her breasts, burying in her cleavage, "If anything, it only makes me want you more. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt, ma belle, I promise. Just say yes. . ." He ran his tongue up her neck, "Just say yes. . .""Yes." She mewled as his hand rubbed against the sensitive junction between her thighs, "Make me yours. Yes."





	My Only

Her and Arno were sitting by the fire while she read aloud from a book — one of their shared favourites by Shakespeare. She insisted that a collection of the writer's works in Elizabethan English were added to Arno's already existing French collection.

His hands had idly been caressing her sides as she sat between his legs, his chin resting on her shoulder while the sweet scent of her recently washed hair filled his senses.

Arno and (Y/n) were recently lovers — they had been chasing after the other for a while but it wasn't until the recent new year (where he took his chance to kiss her) that, as per French custom, they became a couple. She revelled in his company and adored his attention. She loved that she could chase away his stoic persona (shaped by work as an assassin) and coax out his brilliant smile and melodious laugh.

It was now early February and (Y/n) had been staying at his for the past two weeks — she had a place of her own but greatly preferred to stay at Arno's to be in his company. She practically lived with him.

The right hand caressing her forearm slipped to her stomach and dipped under her shirt then pressed softly against the stomach of her lower belly, fingertips lightly dragging across her creamy flesh. Before she could process her actions, her head rolled back against his shoulder and an airy moan shuddered past her lips.

Arno sat up to catch a glimpse of her now heated face, averting her (e/c) eyes in embarrassment. He smiled teasingly. His fingers slipped out of her clothing to rest his hands against her belly, pulling her closer as she held the book open with her thumb.

"Has is truly been so long since a lover's last touched you, chérie(darling)?" He hummed. (Y/n) fumbled for an answer. Where he had touched her felt on fire and she could feel a somewhat familiar sensation bubbling within her.

"Something of the sort." She brushed off, "I wasn't expecting it, is all."

"Do you like being surprised?" He hummed against her skin, lips pressing against her neck. She felt as though she would collapse at the sensation, letting her body melt against his as he pulled her closer. She could feel the lace of her pants getting damp merely from Arno's dizzying neck kisses and her teeth grazed her lower lip slowly.

He reached up to begin popping the buttons of her blouse open, sensuously sliding it down her arms and tossing it aside, peering down at the way the firelight illuminated her beautiful (s/t) skin. His lips ghosted over her shoulder, leaving a fiery trail of tingles over her flesh before his lips went back to her neck, searching for the softest parts to sink his teeth into and soothe with his tongue, to mark her as his.

His nose pressed against her neck as soft moans and the occasional whimper left her throat. His hands began tugging down her skirt until all that she wore was a set of lace pants and a corset, ebony fabric creating a stunning compliment for her skin.

The Frenchman's fingers dipped lower, rubbing her through her pants, making her arch her back and moan much louder as his fingers traced firm circles into her clit.

"Do you want me, (Y/n)?" He groaned against her ear, freehand squeezing her left thigh and lifting it to spread her legs. "Do you want me in you?" His teeth nipped at her earlobe. A small wave of anxiety washed over her before she nodded her head, bottom lip jutting out in desperation as she shot him a glance from the corner of her eye.

"Please, Arno, take me. Please." She sighed out. He pushed the black lace of her soaked pants aside to rub his thumb over her throbbing clit. She moaned in pleasure.

But it was when he quickly thrust two of his thick fingers inside of her that she let out a startled cry, tears prickling her (e/c) orbs as her legs snapped shut, stopping his hand from moving.

His expression contorted with worry as he carefully slid his fingers out of her warmth that had been so tight around him.

"Are you alright?" He spoke, worried about how she was feeling, "If you want to stop, we can. I'd never force you into anything."

"I. . ." She pressed her thighs together again, shifting her hips awkwardly, "I'm fine. It just. . . hurt a bit." Arno was a smart man, she knew that he would have it figured out in seconds. His lips parted as the shock of the realisation hit him.

"(Y/n). . ." He breathed out, hand cupping her jaw to turn her head so that he could meet her gaze, "Why didn't you tell me?" She searched his warm brown eyes for a moment before looking down instead, somewhat embarrassed.

"I just felt. . . insecure — that you wouldn't want to sleep with me because I'm so inexperienced." She confessed, looking up to catch his gaze. He breathed out a small laugh of disbelief.

"Look at how pretty you are." He cooed, fingertips running along her thighs and waist, tracing the tops of her breasts, "How could I not want to fuck this?" He spoke lowly in her ear. "Such a beautiful body." He groaned and she whimpered as his hand cupped the heat between her legs. His voice dropped to a whisper: "Such a tight virgin pussy." She felt her insides clench at this and he smirked against her skin.

"Arno. . ." She breathed out, brows arching in pleasure as her teeth sank down into her lip.

"How could you think that I wouldn't want to sleep with you because you're a virgin?" He hummed as his fingers stroked between her breasts, burying in her cleavage, "If anything, it only makes me want you more. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt, ma belle, I promise. Just say yes. . ." He ran his tongue up her neck, "Just say yes. . ."

"Yes." She mewled as his hand rubbed against the sensitive junction between her thighs, "Make me yours. Yes." Arno smiled against the nape of her neck, trailing the end of his nose over her skin.

"Good girl." He groaned, feeling her shiver at the two words. So that's what she wanted. "You'll do what you're told, won't you?" He rubbed his palm over her heat again, giving her a brief taste of much wanted friction. She nodded her head quickly, leaning back against him and letting her body melt against the shape of his. He spread his palm out over her chest, pressing against the softness of her breasts and feeling her heart pumping rhythmically. "Have you ever had an orgasm, chérie(darling)?" He hummed, slipping his fingers inside her pants and softly rubbing against her clit. She nodded her head again, eyes fluttering shut. "Look at me and use your words." He ordered in a steady voice — not harsh at all. Yet, his soft and commanding tone had her dripping. 

"Yes. I have." She spoke, eyes honeyed with lust as she met his gaze, cheeks alight with a blush. He rewarded her by adding more pressure to the sensitive nub, rocking the pads of his fingers back and forth over it.

"Tell me how." The Frenchman demanded in a gentle tone that still held every authority.

"Fingering myself. I find myself doing it quite often. . ." He smiled at her answering his next question too, silently praising her by moving his fingers in circular motions instead.

"How many fingers, mon amour(my love)?" She let out a whimper.

"Two." The singular word came out as a moan while he quickened his pace. With his free hand, he took her wrist and lifted it to examine her hand.

"Two of these dainty little things?" He questioned, comparing them to his own — her fingers seemed like a hair's breadth compared to his. "Oh, we have some work to do, don't we?" The dirty talk was turning her on to no end and she nodded her head, letting it fall back as she pressed her face into his neck to muffle her desperate moans, his fingers mercilessly attacking her clit until they suddenly stopped. She let out a whine of protest and he chuckled in reply. "Come here, get on my lap." He patted his thighs invitingly as she got up and turned around, straddling him. When her wet core pressed against his groin, she let out a little whimper, the contact feeling so good seeing as she was being touched so little.

"Please." She mewled — wanting something. Arno's hands ran over her lace-covered ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze.

"I want you to touch yourself on my lap." He spoke, grabbing her hips and lifting her so that her knees were posted against the soft, plush carpet. "But keep these on. Fill these pretty pants with your cum." She felt herself getting wetter just at the thought of what he told her to do. She nodded her head submissively as she slowly slid her middle and ring fingers into her mouth, suckling on them slowly with such an innocent look in her eyes. She slipped them out to lick up them, coating them in saliva before dipping them into her pants.

A moan escape her lips as she sank them inside herself ever so slowly, slipping in perfectly. The base of her palm pressed against her clit as she felt her walls gripping her fingers.

"Si belle(so beautiful)." Arno groaned as she began slowly pumping them in and out of herself, "Look at that pretty blush, you're so shy. But you're so good doing what you're told." That turned her on to no end and she began fingering herself quicker, needing his praise and how wet it made her. A whimper let her mouth as her lips parted, her moans becoming more drawn-out. "That's it," He could feel his member straining against his pants at the sight of her pleasured face, "fuck yourself faster, ange(angel), let me hear you." She didn't need to be told twice, legs trembling as she leaned forward to bury her face against his shoulder, high moans leaving her lips as his hands grabbed her hips to support her, feeling her thighs quiver.

"Yes, hold me tighter, please." She whined, "Please, please." A series of moans and whimpers and gasps escaped her as his hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise her skin — exactly what she wanted.

She felt her hot juices spill out of her, coating her fingers and soaking her pants, dripping onto Arno's lap as she collapsed against him. He let her fall onto his lap and he ran his hands up her back, unlacing her corset and sliding it off her body, tossing it aside.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself against him, feeling his erection poke at her through his pants. She knew that he'd want her soon. This made her nervous. If his fingers hurt her, how much would his dick hurt? Was he big? Her fingers tangled in his hair as he gently laid her on her back.

He kissed her chin, starting a trail down her centre until he reached the dripping lace of her pants. He pressed a kiss to her sensitive core, tasting her juices through the fabric and licking a stripe up the black material.

"Fuck." She mewled as she bucked her hips up towards him. He rested a forearm over them, pressing them down as he used his freehand to pull the pants aside and lick a stripe up her slick sex. Her back arched and he had to force her hips down to the floor. He licked up again, flattening his tongue and spreading her wet — a somewhat salty liquid with an ever so sweet aftertaste.

He looked up at her through his lashes as he wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking gently on it, caressing it with the very top of his tongue.

She let out a high pitched moan, head falling back as one of her hands scrambled to grip his forearm, tangling her fingers with his. He gave her dainty hand a reassuring squeeze before he sucked down harder, listening as her body reacted to such a new form of pleasure — a stark contrast from her slim fingers which she was so used to by now.

Once her back was arching, he pulled away for air, jaw beginning to ache. But the whimper of protest she gave was enough to make him chuckle a little.

"Always such a cute, coy lady and here you are on the verge of begging for me to make you cum." He teased, "No one else would think you'd have it in you. But I want you to beg, can you do that? Get me really turned on and beg?"

Each time she thought that she couldn't get turned on anymore, Arno always found a way to surprise her, it seemed. She'd often fantasised about begging for him and knew for a fact that she would always be utterly submissive to him, letting him do what he wanted to her. Hell, she'd tried to just let him fuck her without knowing she was a virgin just so he could use her how he wanted — but that proved too ambitious in the end. So, here she was: with his head between her thighs.

"Please, Arno, please." She moaned, squeezing his hand and trying to buck her hips up, core throbbing with need, "I'll be so good for you, so, so good. I'll be so wet for you and I'm so tight, I'll feel so good. Please fuck me. Please. Make me cum them fuck me and make me cum all over again."

He hummed against her clit, letting her feel the vibrations. His lips brushed against her when he said: "You've thought about this, haven't you? About begging for me?" A low groan escaped his lips as he pushed his groin into the mattress, wanting some friction. "But you are persuasive, that does sound good." And his mouth was on her clit again. She could feel his fingers stroking up and down her folds, smothering them in her wet before one was slipped inside. He gently curled it to brush it against that sensitive spot inside of her. He lifted his mouth from her swollen nub to watch her body writhe in pleasure. His body trailed up and his finger slowed down as he took one of her breasts in his mouth, teeth nipping at the peaked bud as he added a second finger.

(Y/n)'s breath hitched at the slight stretch but they were wet enough to assure it didn't hurt too much. He let her walls squeeze his fingers, pulling them in further before he began fucking them into her, listening to her pants and whines and moans.

"Tu regardes à moi, ma belle(Look at me, beautiful)." Her breath hitched, morphing into a high pitched moan at hearing him speak French. His member was so painfully erect that he was beginning to just need release, slipping into his native tongue. Her head swam to find the words of his language, (e/c) orbs fluttering open when she understood the command. "Très bien, une si bonne fille(Well done, such a good girl)." She could feel her pussy drip at this, her walls gripping him tighter and tighter. His thumb pressed against her clit and she came for a second time. He groaned lowly against her skin, thrusting his fingers in as deep as they could go then stilling them while she slowly came down from her high, a blissful smile tugging at the corners of her mouth that he could imagine doing so many things to him.

He waited for her to fully settle, lidded, lusty eyes on him. A gasp escaped her when he spread his fingers in a scissor motion, stretching her walls out around him. She let out a hummed moan and gently ground her hips into his hand, back arching up off the floor.

They continued like this for the next fifteen minutes — (Y/n) being constantly teased and stretched by his fingers while his hard member became almost painful, in need of satiating. He was so gentle with her, taking his time — never acting hastily.

With his free hand, he pushed his pants down, revealing a thick and reddened member. He then leaned over her, kissing her softly as he slipped his fingers out, cupping her face instead. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." He searched her (e/c) pools for any sign of doubt or hesitation but found none, "I want you to tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, alright? I can't stand the thought of hurting you." A thumb caressed her cheek and she nodded her head once, slowly.

How her eyes still looked so innocent, he didn't know. They shimmered beautifully in the firelight and her brows were arched in a pleasured expression. Her bottom lip was swollen from kisses and biting down on it sinfully.

His fingers stretched her entrance further before they were smoothly replaced with his member and his hands carefully cradled her in his arms instead, one resting on the small of her back and the other at the nape of her neck, pressing her body to his.

She let out a little whine of discomfort and Arno gently shushed her. "It's ok, chérie(darling), that's normal." Her walls gave him a testing squeeze, making him hiss in pleasure and truly pushing the capabilities of his restraint. Another one and she shifted her body up a little, wanting friction. 

Arno took this as a sign to start with slow and shallow thrusts. He gave a deeper thrust and a high moan tumbled past her lips — she seemed almost surprised that such a sultry noise had come out of her.

"More of that, please." She moaned as her hands went to his back, gripping his broad shoulders and melding their bodies together. He more than happily obliged and set up a quicker pace, getting deeper and deeper. One of his hands slipped out from under her to brace his weight beside her but she took it and led it down to her right thigh — her gathered earlier that she liked when he squeezed them. He gripped her soft flesh and hooked her leg over his waist.

This allowed him deeper, and she let out a hummed moan, head falling back.

"That's it, ma belle(beautiful), let me hear everything." A groan left his hips and he muffled it with a kiss to her already marked neck, "So fucking tight." This only got her wetter, adoring how good he was at dirty talk. The squeeze that her walls gave him only encouraged him to start going faster, fingers digging into her thigh. He swore in french under his breath, groaning and pressing his face into her neck.

He shifted his hips and she gasped in pleasure, each thrust hitting that sensitive spot inside her. She turned her head to capture his lips in a kiss, hands cupping his face as his tongue swiped over her bottom lip, coaxing her to part them so he could explore her mouth.

Her hands tangled in his long hair that was still tied back, tugging on it gently. The hand that cradled her head strayed down to her lower back to press her body against his, slipping out from under her to press against her lower belly.

His lips brushed against her ear and he groaned, pressing his palm down into her searing skin. "Do you feel me here?" He hummed, "Feel me inside you?" A hiss left him when her pussy tightened, dripping on him. She threw her head back and nodded quickly, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. 

"Yes, fuck, yes." She whined. She half-lidded her eyes to gaze up at him, arms slipping under his to rest on his back, pulling her onto him so that her bare breasts were pressed against his chest. "More, please." She whined. He happily obliged, thrusting into her faster yet doing his best to remain gentle as she just got tighter and tighter. Her nails scratched over his shoulders as she felt her release creeping up on her, her warmth and wet feeling divine to him. He groaned lowly by her ear, growling possessively.

"My pretty little virgin." He bit down on her neck, soothing it with a hot lick, "So tight for me, so, so pretty."

"Gods, I love you str—" her words were interrupted by a moan, "stretching me l-like this. Can I cum?" How naturally submissive she was for him turned him on to no end. He had been planning on restriction for some point in the future but it looked like she'd beat him to it.

"Can you hold on a little longer for me, chérie? You're being such a good girl." He groaned, tone gentle as his hands began to trail back and forth between her hips and thighs, alternating between caressing and roughly gripping. She nodded her head to this, the look in her eyes telling him that she'd do anything he asked just to please him. He buried his face against her collarbone, groaning and grabbing the undersides of her thighs, pushing them back a little and spreading her legs impossibly wide. His hand traced down over her stomach. "If I count down will you—" he groaned, "will you cum for me? Merde(shit)." A moan escaped her at the thought of it and at hearing him curse in pleasure.

"I—I can try." She mewled. He slowed to smooth and deep thrusts, letting her feel every inch of him and how he throbbed inside her.

"That's it." His hand settled at her hip while his other one began rubbing over her clit. "Te— fuck English." He growled, his mind a too much of a pleasure mess to count backwards in his second language. "Dix, neuf, huit," with each number, the movements of his hand got faster. The French was pushing her close and closer to the edge that she was doing her best not to teeter over, "sept, six, cinq, quatre," he groaned something neither French nor English against her skin, her body feeling so good to him that it came out a babble almost, "trois, deux. . . un — now, finish now for me."

With a loud moan and her legs encircling his waist: she came, dripping all over him and onto the plush carpet. It was by far the loudest she'd been all evening.

Arno couldn't take her impossibly tight grip on his member, causing him to pull out and pump his hand over himself until he came on her stomach and thighs. The Frenchman collapsed into her, wrapping his arms around her tight and resting his head on her bare chest, feeling both of their sticky juices covering their bodies.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, drinking it all in, when Arno heard a sniffle from above him.

He supported his weight on his forearms to catch a glance at (Y/n)'s watery eyes. One of his hands reached up to cup her face, thumb caressing her cheek.

"Hey, I didn't hurt you, did I?" His deep brown eyes searched her (e/c) ones with genuine worry.

"No, you didn't hurt me too much." She replied, "I just. . ." Her lower lip quivered and she couldn't meet his gaze, eyes looking away, "I feel really dirty. . ."

"Ange(angel), non." He cooed, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose, "You're not dirty at all. This isn't dirty." She shyly met his eyes, "It's loving each other — truly loving each other — physically. Loving each other like this is no dirtier than loving seeing each other smile or laugh. You're not dirty, ok?"

"I. . . I've just always been taught to wait until I'm married — for someone my father approves of I—"

"Who says we won't marry yet?" Arno hummed with a smile, a smile that showed he had no intention of leaving her, "And why wouldn't your father approve?"

"Because you're not twice my age and loaded with money." She scoffed. Arno chuckled at this.

"I'm afraid your father is losing all those men to Madame Guillotine." He joked, "Don't worry about the future. Think about now: about how radiant you look, how good your body must feel, how much I adore you. All your cute noises and faces, this pretty body and knowing that of all the people in the world, you trusted me to be your first." She cupped his face to make sure he could see the sincerity in her eyes when she said:

"My only." This caused her lover to break out in a huge grin.

"I like the sound of that. Really?" She nodded her head, smiling softly up at him as she forgot all her conditioned thoughts that told her she should feel awful.

"Of course. I don't want anyone else. I gave myself to you because I want you and only you. I don't see us as temporary. I want to spend my life with you. I adore you." This caused him to lean down and give her a slow and passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he gazed down at her lovingly, admiring the contrast of her dark hair against her beautifully pale skin.

"My only. . ." He repeated, still hearing her say it in his mind. "Oh, I could promise you the world."


End file.
